PriPara: Mirai no Stories
PriPara: Susume! Mirai no Uta '''is a written PriPara fan series created by NightBellRose. It is a trilogy series, revolving Arata and her friends as they discover who they really are, as an Idol and as a person. Plot '''Season 1- Susume! Mirai no Uta Arata Futaba is a student of Tomadoi Academy, a school known for their music, until it shut down. So Arata was forced to transfer to Paprika Academy. Suprisingly, she accidentally picked up a PriTicket in the school grounds, which Headmistress Gloria caught her red-handed. But on her way home, she found another PriTicket with a note attached to it, saying to go to Prism Stone. As a new idol, Arata has a lot to learn. Join Arata as she makes new friends and rivals along the way. A new song starts. Now! Season 2- Bokutachi no Mirai A year has passed since Arata disappeared, and a lot seem to happened. Mirai☆Catch! seems to have a new member, new brands have been made, but for Masato, it didn't felt the same. But one day, he felt that something bad is going to happen... For Allen, an amnesiac and a street artist, and Tess, a run away talented musician who accompanies Allen. Both of them strive to become number one in the music industry, but when Masato introduces them to PriPara, the wheels of fate began turning... Season 3- Future Encore! Few months have passed, and Arata seems to back to her normal pranking self. But with the reveal of the Kami Idol Prix, Mirai☆Catch!, Uta▷Hime, Tess and Ako are eager enter. But the same time, the World Prism Cup just began! With conflicts and decisions about the future, will everyone join the Kami Idol Prix, or will they shine even more at the World Prism Cup?! The final stage, begins! Season 1 'Main Characters' ⚬Mirai☆Catch! *Arata Futaba- The main protagonist of PriPara: Susume! Mirai no Uta. '''A amnesiac and heterochromian, she was once a student at Tomadoi Academy, but was closed due to lack of students enrolling, but soon transferred to '''Paprika Private Academy. '''She has a mysterious ability called Cyalume Change PURE. She is a Star type idol and her primary brand is Cross Wingz. At the end of Season 1, she regains all her memories, but disappears. *Meiyuno Amezono- One of the main characters and Arata's best friend. Whenever she enters PriPara, a spirit named '''Sil Ver takes her place. She is a 5th grader and has transferred to Paprika Private Academy. She is a Pop type idol and her primary brand is Compile P♣p. ▶︎ In Season 2, Meiyuno is now a 6th grader and is still in Yukishiro Elementary. However, Sil Ver is no longer possesses her and has a new appearance when entering PriPara. *Glace Aqua Cocytus- One of the main charcaters and a top idol. She is currently mute after losing her sister. She is a 9th grader in Suzunebiri Academy. She is a Cool type idol and her primary brand is CrysTal DoLL.''' ▶︎ In Season 2, Glace changes her name to '''Mizuyuki Cocytus '''and is now a 10th grader, still in '''Suzunebiri Academy. But still, she can't speak. ⚬Uta▷Hime *Hokuto Izumi- One of the main characters and Arata's rival. She lives with her stepmother and her two stepsisters. She is a 8th grader in Omesakura Middle School. She is a Cool type idol and her main brand is Rosetta Fountain. ▶︎ In Season 2, Hokuto is now living with the Ozora family '''and is now a 9th grader. In her PriPara form, her hair is now shorter. *Kazumi Okumura- One of the main characters and is Hokuto's best friend. She extremely has bad luck and sucks at sports, but is smart. She is a 8th grader in Omesakura Middle school. She is a Lovely type idol and her main brand is MagicA GardeN. ▶︎ In Season 2, Kazumi often visit MagicA GardeN's top designer and helps around. She is no longer retains her PriPara personality, as she uses her actual one. *Chiarah Namisora- One of the main characters and a designer. She quit school when she was 12 after being bullied and is now a NEET. But later is forced to go to school after she meets her cousin, '''Hokuto. She is a 7th grader in Kikoeru Academy. She is a Celeb type idol and her main brand is Bright ARC. ▶︎ In Season 2, Chiarah's brand has gain immense popularity and has become an official brand. Supporting Characters ''' * Sho Futaba - Arata's foster older brother. He's against Arata from becoming an Idol. It was later revealed that Sho had a girlfriend who takes her Idol career seriously than her relationship with him. * Tsukasa Futaba - Arata's foster father. He acts more mother-like and knows that Arata is an Idol. * Masato Asukara - Arata's new friend as well as Sho's classmate. He is fond of teasing Arata. * Ibuki Hoshikawa - Meiyuno's friend, they met at the park. It is hinted that Meiyuno has a crush on him. * Henji Monbusho - Glace's neighbor. He once had a crush on her sister, Stella. After her death, he agreed to help Glace create coords. During Season 2, he has now in love with Glace. * Sil Ver - A spirit that is currently sealed in Meiyuno's body. It was later revealed that he was one of the original 6 Idols that could do a '''Cyalume Change PURE, as he represented Friendship. Mascots * Bang- The mascot of Arata and Mirai☆Catch!. He is an Alaskan Malamute. In Season 2, he learned how to transform into a human thanks to Reol. * Reol- The mascot of Hokuto and Uta▷Hime. She is a Bakeneko with the ability to transform into a human. In Season 2, she becomes an Idol under the alias of "The Fantastic Switch" and she uses Rosette Fountain. Recurring Characters * Laala Manaka- The main character of the original PriPara and Arata's classmate. She became a Top Idol and showed everyone that anyone can be an Ido. She is really sociable. Her main brand is Twinkle Ribbon. * Mirei Minami-The head disciplinarian at Paprika Private Academy and a Top Idol. She acts as the teacher at the PriPara Training Academy. Her main brand is Candy Alamode * Gloria Ookanada - The headmistress of Paprika Private Academy. She previously forbade the elementary students from becoming idols until she had a change in heart. She took Arata's first PriTicket for no reason. It was later revealed that Sho asked her to take away Arata's PriTicket. * Sophie Hojo - A well-respected Top Idol who from time to time, switches personalities by eating pickled plums. She is often helped by her fan club. Her main brand is Holic Trick. Minor Characters * Tsukiko - A 6-year old girl who loves Glace. In Season 2, she finally turns 7 and receives her very first PriTicket. She uses Holic Trick. * Ririn - Meiyuno's classmate, she becomes an Idol during Chapter 17 and uses Twinkle Ribbon. * Stella Fleuve Cocytus - Glace's older sister. She died prior to the series. She was also the creator of Glace's brand, CrysTal DoLL. Music OPs # Mirai Botan- '''Opening theme for Chapters 01 to 25. (Used in Chapters 01, 03, 08, 10, 19 & 60) # '''Daisuki dattara Daijoubu- '''Opening theme for Chapters 26 to Chapter 41. (Used in Chapters 26 & 51) # '''Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou- '''Opening theme for Chapters 42 to 60. (Used in Chapter 50) EDs # '''Mira Infinity (Chapter 01 - Chapter 45) # Humming Friend (Chapter 46 - 60) Insert Songs * Fly High! * More Soul! Continue * Frozen Doll * ETERNAL BLAZE * Zettai Kaichou Sengen? * High-Touch☆Memory * Usamaro Hunter * HP ∞ LOVE Power * Baby Sweet Berry Love * MY RULE * Re:Call * Bright Stream * Wonder Nanda? Kataomoi * Tinkling Smile * Most Pure Brave Lady * Koi wa U la ha LOVE * UNCHAIN∞WORLD * High Free Spirits Recurring Songs * Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! * Dream Parade * Change My World * Reversible Ring * Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo * Miracle☆Paradise * Make It! * Solar Flare Sherbet * Pure・Amore・Love * Panic Labyrinth * No D&D Code * Realize * Hello Hello Friends * Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday * ThankYou♥Birthday * 0-Week-Old (Arranged Ver.) * Absolute Life of a final show Girl * Gamusharanhoi Chapters The Special Chapters As of Chapter 17, a special episode called the "Point two episodes". There are only five "episode", with the last one being the epilogue for the first Season. The first four episodes are mainly about Hibiki Shikyoin, Falulu Bokerdole and Fuwari Midorikaze as they form Tricolore 'Season 2' *Note that all of the characters in Season 1 return in this season, except for Arata. New Main Characters * Allen Crosslight- The main protagonist of Season 2. She replaces Arata as the new main protagonist. She is a street singer who accidentally swallowed a voice synthesiser, causing her voice to alter now and then. She is somehow related to Arata.... She is a Cool Idol and uses the brand Cross Gear, Cross Wingz's spin-off. * Tessianna Hanarobei- Allen's close friend, sometimes called "Tess". She is a talented musician who ran away from home in an attempt to escape an arranged marriage set up by her parents. She is a Natural Idol who uses Mana Flowtier. * Ako Bando- The new member of Mirai☆Catch! '''after Arata disappeared. She admires Arata since she first saw her performance during the final episode of Season 1. She is a Pop Idol who uses '''Cheer! Parade. * Alia Aternosa- A mysterious boy. He constantly sits on top of buildings, watching Allen and Tess. Mascot * Yurei- The mascot of Allen and Tess. She is a ghost who looks like a puppet version of Kuma. She is somehow collecting weird crystals. Supporting * Grave Soshiki - A street fighter. He once picked a fight with Allen after she accidentaly walked in his territory with Tess, and now the two are buddies. He is often teased by Allen, stating that he likes Tess. In retort, he calls Allen a lesbian, stating that she has a crush on Tess. * Gin Bando - Ako's father. He is a woodcarver. According to him, Ako's mother died due to lung cancer. Minor * Antagonists ''' ⚬Pull:Vitae' * Dativa- A haughty and sexy woman who is a member of Pull:Vitae. She can shape shift. She uses '''Tenebris Night'. * Alia Aternosa- The boy who is given the task to corrupt PriPara Coords. Seems to have a certain hatred towards Allen. As of Chapter 21 of Season 2, he uses Tenebris Swallowtail. * Corvus Pagos- The man in charge of altering the looks of Darkness Coords. He is often seen wearing a straw hat despite how warm his working space is. As of Chapter 21 of Season 2, he has now created a brand named Tenebris Heart, Tenebris Swallowtail, and Tenebris Night, which he made for each member of Pull:Vitae. * Mideniko- Leader of Pull:Vitae. She is very sick and is often on a wheelchair. She uses Tenebris Heart. ''' ⚬Minor' * '''Hanarobei Family' - Tess' family. They like to manipulate her like a marionette by forcing her to learn how to play every instrument and thus she ran away because they set up an arrange marriage for her. * Music (Season 2) OPs # Take My Brave # Re:Call EDs # Mattete Ai no Uta # Delusion Catharsis Insert Songs * Savior of Song * My Dear * Sparkling * SELF CONTROL * Yoake to Hotaru * D * HEART WAVE Recurring Songs * Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love * Mon Chouchou Chapters (Season 2) 'Season 3' *Note that all of the characters in Season 1 & 2 return in this season, except for Allen, Alia, Yurei and Pull:Vitae. New Main Character * Neon Fujisaki - A boy who just came back from PriPari. He is Gloria Ookanada's (non-canon) nephew and is a transfer student at Paprika Private Academy as a high schooler. He has a crush on Faruru Bokerdole, and hates Hibiki Shikyoin. Unlike most people who enter PriPara, he retains his male appearance, much of a shock to the others. However, his appearance changes when he performs. He has no specified Idol type, but he uses R✧king Roulette, a Celeb, Cool, and Pop multi-typed brand. According to Gloria, he has an outstanding vocal range. Later on, he forms a unit with Tess and Ako called Melo✖︎Nity. Before he used R✧king Roulette, he previously used Rosette Jewel. * Aceline Margaux - PriPari's (Paris) representative. She is a Sexy idol and uses Scent Amore. * Devin Blanche - Aceline's best friend. He is a Lovely idol and uses Grafitti Tres Bien. * Zander Jay - Pamerica's (America) representative. She is a Pop idol and uses Comic Cyberia. * Ling Fong-Bo - Phina's (China) representative. She is a Natural Idol and uses Asia Reals. Terms Used * Cyalume Change PURE - Another yet more powerful form of Cyalume Change. * Darkness Coords - Are corrupted versions of coords. They all have negative colours to their original. * Purity - A way to purify Darkness Coords. * Luminous Crystals - Are strange stones that are collected by Yurei after performances. Their purpose is currently unknown. * Jukebox - The small thing that Allen swallowed, causing her voice to change every now and then. It appears that all members of Pull:Vitae have this small thing in their throats... * Cyalume Beat Set- Are Difference These are several things that differs from the original PriPara season: * All of the members of SoLaMi♡Dressing have reached the Top Idol Ranking. * Hibiki is no longer an antagonist in Season 1 of this series, as this series' timeline takes place during Season 2 of the original series. * Tricolore is formed in Season 2 of this series, which takes place before Season 3 of the original series. * Triangle doesn't exist in Season 3 of this series, as Non uses her current PriPara form and her brand is Twinkle Ribbon Sweet. * Rosette Jewel is only used by Jewlie and Neon in this series' Season 3, 'as Triangle never existed. * Hibiki is no longer afraid of sentence enders, but she is still afraid of Ajimi. Trivia * The phones they use are called "PriPass Flip". * All characters from the original series appear as supporting characters. However, they also perform. * Season 1 occurs in an alternate universe of the original PriPara series, which takes place during Season 2. All the events in the original series have been altered, such as Hibiki no longer being a villain. * Season 2 takes place 1 year after, but it doesn't have anything to do with Season 3 of the original series. * Season 3 takes place a few months after Season 2, and takes place during Season 3. * The seasons progress, as S1 is light hearted and comedic, S2 is more darker and serious, as S3 is dramatic yet comedic. * Season 2 is the only season to feature villains. Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:NightBellRose